


Jigsaw Extras & AUs

by VixenDoesWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, Drinking Games, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Lace Panties, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panties, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenDoesWriting/pseuds/VixenDoesWriting
Summary: This is where I post extra stuff that is getting left out of my new novella Jigsaw! Read it if you enjoy this kind of stuff.Read Jigsaw here!https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048182/chapters/47476963





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after Chapter one, but I found it irrelevant, and the plot point expressed here will be revamped in a later scene, so no worries! I just thought it was really nice to share. Come be my writing buddy on Twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/VixenWrites
> 
> I have to admit I did sink into Jack Morrison's wiki page just a little to get cute little tidbits to add about him in this scene. I just thought it was really cool to add genuine things that the cannon Jack would enjoy.

Jack sighed. He couldn’t linger in the somber thoughts, nor the night’s events much longer. He’d be driven insane. He looked at the water in his hands, the icy cold prickling in his palm. It wasn’t strong enough, not for a time like this. He wasn’t one to drink when he was emotional, or when he was being social (if he ever was to begin with, no one knows.) He was the type of person to settle down in the pages of a good book with a fancy whiskey in a liquor glass, and savor each drop. Or perhaps watch a film he enjoyed. Hell, you could even catch him watching reruns of his home team on the television.

Nowadays, he didn’t have the time for such luxury. He hopped off the counter, and pulled out his glass, filling it higher than usual. He didn’t relish it this time. He barely even tasted it as it burned a gentle path down his throat. He didn’t care anymore. He was angry, anxious, and exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. Whether or not alcohol improved or inhibited his already dysfunctional sleeping ability, he never put to the test before. What time better than now?

He wished silently that he had something cheaper to get drunk off rather than his incredibly expensive liquor that he saved for a special occasion, but beggars can’t be choosers. A few glasses in, he started to relax. His thoughts didn’t come in a complete, cohesive form anymore. He gently set the glass down into the sink, muscle memory taking over. He was so used to getting water in the middle of the night, and sneaking around a sleeping lover. But now, his bed was empty.

In the hallway, along the path to the bedroom was a mirror, perched face-level on the wall. At first, the movement caught his eye, ever-vigilant as he may be, but then his reflection did too. He looked… tired, yes. Old, yes. But… there was something more in there. Something he couldn’t describe. He stared at his reflection. He felt anger - no - hatred boil in his fists. He punched the glass hard, shattering it, and embedding the mirror frame several inches into the wall.

Pain shot up his arm, forcing a choked gasp from his throat. He looked at his hand, deep cuts running along his knuckles. They’d be closed, partially healed by morning. He knew it. Why did he do that…? Where was his self control…? He cursed himself for being such an idiot and scrambled to the first aid kit to patch up. Not as much for the healing of it, as he knew these cuts were of no real consequence, but because he didn’t want his sheets bloody when he woke up.


	2. What Have I Done...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack needs to get new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to go somewhere in the fic, I'm just not sure where. As of right now, it was too perfect not to share it. I love it when Jack is miserable, but this is the best variety of miserable that I can think of. I'm... disgusting lol.
> 
> TW for the use of the word 'trap' as well as general joking/teasing about homosexuality. Those with a weak stomach should click off now.
> 
> Come be my writing buddy!  
https://twitter.com/VixenWrites

“Come on, buttercup.” Gabriel’s throaty hum sounds off in the most irritating fashion. He heard the excited murmurs of some of their other closest friends as they watched with dragging interest. “You’re _gay_ mi amigo, this should be nothing new.”

“Gabriel, now would be a great time to shut the fuck up.” Jack snarled. Gabriel took the hint, though he could see the lingering snide comments dance on his lips with the temptation to speak. Jack took in a deep breath, and let it out, aware of how it rattled shakily out of his lungs. This was going to suck.

He stared at the fabric in his hands. Pink, frilly panties. He regretted his drunken statements last night. They were betting on a sports game, and Jack lost. He didn’t quite realize _exactly_ what Gabriel had in mind for him, though. Part of him vaguely wondered if it was Gabriel being not all-too-straight as he proclaimed that urged him to give the dare, or if it was the simple fact that he was a dick.

Jack sighed, and collected himself. He walked into the bathroom to the laughter of the men outside. He could hear Gabriel making a snide remark as he left. The pair of underwear was from Gabriel’s significant other. Gabriel was too impersonal to divulge whether she was a fiance, a girlfriend, or simply a fling. Though he doubted the latter of the three.

_Maybe he had an underwear fetish?_

The thought burned in Jack’s head. The idea of Gabriel sniffing—… God that’s disgusting. He did hazard a whiff, and thankfully, it didn’t smell like female genitalia. Jack saw no real reason other than his impending humiliation not to wear it. He could get an idea as to the type of woman Gabriel was into just by looking at them. Curvaceous, thankfully. Otherwise his large, bulky super soldier body would tear them apart. Pink, maybe a girly girl? Jack didn’t know girls very well to begin with. They just weren’t his thing.

“You’re stalling Jack.” Gabriel’s voice came from behind the closed door, causing Jack to flinch.

“Fine, just… go away!” He barked, frustrated.

He got them on. Barely. Despite Gabriel’s apparent taste in the larger woman, Jack was still busting out of the fabric. His cock was stuffed upright, and the tip was peeking out of the lacy seam at the top. He cussed to himself. There goes his decency. He tried to position it several ways, but each time it just… didn’t work. It’s not like it was the first time they’ve seen each other’s dicks. They had communal showers, and soldiers didn’t bother with decency. This was just… different… though.

Slowly, reluctantly, he opened the door. The first thing he heard was uproarious laughter break out in the room. Jack, naked besides a pair of frilly pink panties, stood awkwardly in the doorway. Gabriel looked like he was about to bust a nut, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. Jack waited impatiently, arms crossed.

“Yeah, real funny. Ha-ha.” He said sarcastically, waiting for the other soldiers to get their wits about them. It was a couple moments before Gabriel wasn’t doubled over in laughter before he approached. He placed a hand into the small of Jack’s back, ushering him further out into the room.

“Oh, come on, _princess._ Why so sour?” He joked, causing another wave of laughter to break out among their mutual friends.

“Gabriel, I swear to god—…” Jack growled, the nickname grating on his nerves sharply

“Take a seat.” Gabriel said, flashing him a knowing smile. “This should turn you on, mi amigo, being naked in front of a bunch of soldiers.”

“Gabe, I’m _gay,_ I’m not a _slut.”_ Jack insisted, frowning deeply. “Besides, panties are too… straight.”

“What? Don’t like a good trap?” Gabriel suggested lightheartedly. Jack resisted the urge to punch him at the idea that Gabriel suggested he was a trap. “In any case, you’re going to be stuck with them all day, buttercup, so you better get used to it.”

Jack sighed. This was going to be a very long day.


End file.
